1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical energy storage devices such as batteries or explosives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher density chemical energy storage devices present an ongoing technological challenge. Chemical energy is the energy that's stored in the bonds and between atoms that make up molecules.
Batteries store chemical energy in cells. The energy is converted by allowing two different chemical compounds in different cells to slowly interact thereby producing a controlled release of electrical energy. Normal chemical batteries start to degrade at temperatures of about 55 C and more rapidly at about 100 C because the chemical reaction barrier between the two chemical components breaks down and direct path leakage current flows and drains the battery of all the stored chemical potential energy. Battery technology and particularly high-temperature battery technology is a critical component to reducing the use and dependence on fossil fuels.
An explosive material may be a single unstable chemical compound or mixture of two or more stable chemical compounds, which upon the application of heat or shock, decomposes or rearranges the molecules to produce a violent detonation producing a shockwave. The release of energy is generally too fast for controlled electrical energy production. Explosives tend to become unstable at elevated temperatures. For example, TNT may detonate around temperatures of 250 C. Higher density stable explosives have applicability in both defense and commercial applications.
The efforts to improve existing battery and explosive technologies and to develop alternative technologies that hold the promise for higher density storage are ongoing. Such efforts must also address the stability, shelf life and environmental impact of the technologies.